Many broadcast systems employ one or more headend sites (also known as headends) to receive broadcast signals from multiple sources and/or on multiple channels to facilitate redistribution of the broadcast signals to subscribers and/or other reception sites over a common transmission medium. For example, a typical Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) system employs at least one headend to receive Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) broadcast signals on one or more broadcast channels for redistribution via a digital Internet Protocol (IP) network. The digital format of ATSC broadcasts, as well as the redistribution of their content via a digital IP network, offers the promise of improved signal quality over traditional National Television System Committee (NTSC) analog broadcasts. However, the quality of ATSC broadcast content, like other types of content conveyed by wireless broadcasting systems, can suffer degradation associated with various transmission phenomena or channel conditions, such as co-channel interference, adjacent channel interference and/or weather-induced signal fading.